Perdóname Sasuke
by Midori-san11
Summary: Itasasu, Itachi x Sasuke. Sasuke se encuentra confuso después de un encuentro con Itachi ¿a qué se debe? ¿La repentina aparición de Itachi aclarará su confusión? Bueno es mi primer fic, lo he traducido al inglés también "Forgive me Sasuke", pensé que más gente podría leerlo! (podéis encontrarlo en mi página) Espero que os guste :3 (Los personajes pertenecen a M.Kishimoto)


Se despertó repentinamente y se incorporó, quedando sentado, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y aun no recordaba qué había ocurrido. Se fijó en el árbol que tenía frente a él, tenía varios kunais clavados. Empezó a recordar. Había llegado a ese lugar del bosque confuso y furioso, lanzando esas armas pero ¿qué le llevó hasta ese lugar? Cerró los ojos apretando los puños.

"_Sasuke… Lo siento"_

Esas palabras acudieron a su mente resonando una y otra vez. Había tenido un encuentro con Itachi aunque no acabó como él planeaba. Sasuke deseaba matarlo, había sido su meta durante muchos años y una vez frente a él, después de haberle intentado atacar, había quedado paralizado, a penas sin poder reaccionar. Tan solo pudo huir hasta donde ahora se encontraba.

El azabache se puso en pie con cierta dificultad, acercándose al árbol para tirar sus kunais al suelo y darle la espalda a continuación. El dolor de cabeza no amainaba, por momentos iba a más y comenzó a sentirse algo mareado. Siguió pensando en lo ocurrido, Sasuke Uchiha no huiría de su hermano a no ser que tuviera una buena razón, se le escapaba algún detalle que provocaba que todo aquello no encajase.

_Sasuke corría desesperadamente tras él, pensaba que se quedaría sin aliento pues Itachi seguía siendo más veloz, afortunadamente, al cabo de un rato, se detuvo. Estaba convencido, esta era su oportunidad, por fin podría matar a su hermano que tanto sufrimiento le había causado. No lo pensó más y fue directo hacia él, desenvainando su katana y activando su sharingan para acabar cuanto antes. A Itachi, en cambio, parecía invadirle una profunda tranquilidad, su rostro era inexpresivo y apenas tuvo que esforzarse para esquivar y bloquear los sucesivos ataques de su hermano pequeño, exceptuando algún que otro rasguño. Sasuke estaba exhausto y no pudo evitar caer al suelo, fijando la mirada en este, situación que aprovechó el mayor para acercarse y arrodillarse. Levantó la vista y le vio frente a él, pero esta vez su expresión había cambiado, se podía ver en sus rasgos una mezcla de tristeza y ternura mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. "Sasuke… Lo siento. Creo que es hora de que sepas toda la verdad… Aquella noche no pude cumplir mi misión, no pude matarte, no habría soportado hacerlo…"_

Ahí estaba el pequeño detalle. Después de pronunciar esas palabras, Itachi le había contado la verdadera historia, por qué había matado a sus padres y por qué le había dejado a él con vida. Simplemente se negó a creerlo… _"¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Itachi?! ¿De verdad crees que puedo aceptar así como así lo que dices?" "Sasuke… Condené mi vida por ti y lo haría otr…" " ¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE! Acabaré contigo por todo lo que has hecho ¡TE MATARÉ!"_ Pero aquella sonrisa leve no se borró de su hermano mayor, tampoco la tristeza y la ternura. Realmente esa era la sonrisa más tierna que Sasuke había visto nunca. Justo después de gritarle, Itachi se acercó un poco más, alargando su mano y acariciando suavemente el pálido rostro de Sasuke. Después del afectuoso gesto Sasuke le apartó la mano de un golpe y solo pudo pensar el escapar de ahí.

Cada vez que recordaba la sensación que le había producido aquel gesto se enfurecía más. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Aquel contacto le había provocado una calidez que ya no recordaba, incluso notó un ardor en sus mejillas, como si se sonrojaran tímidamente.

No. Sasuke no podía permitirse esa clase de sentimientos y mucho menos por su hermano, al que consideraba despreciable. Giró bruscamente, dándole un puñetazo al árbol que había dejado a atrás, provocando que le sangraran los nudillos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Sasuke"

Aquella voz… Era la voz de Itachi, estaba de vuelta. El azabache apretó el puño con fuerza, haciendo que sangrase más. Sintió como daba unos pasos.

"No te acerques"

Esas tres palabras no fueron un impedimento para que siguiese haciéndolo. El pequeño de los hermanos volvió a marearse y apoyó su espalda en el árbol, quedando frente a Itachi.

"Sasuke escucham…"

"¡No pienso escuchar nada de lo que dices!-Itachi continuaba acercándose, lentamente.-¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE ACERQUES!"

Las piernas de Sasuke empezaban a temblar, estaba en pie con cierta dificultad, estaba cansado y sentía que caería en cualquier momento, además ahora estaba indefenso, ni los kunais ni la katana se encontraban a su disposición. No se equivocó, sus piernas fallaron. Itachi le agarró fuertemente para que no cayera, produciendo una extrema sorpresa en Sasuke.

"¡SUELTAME! NO NECESITO TU AYUDA, ESTÚPIDO" Gritaba desesperado, perdiendo los nervios.

"No te voy a soltar hermanito…" Contestó Itachi con tal suavidad que podía palparse.

Le abrazó más fuerte, y se acercó al cuello de Sasuke, dándole un tierno beso. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda del vengador, como así se hacía llamar él, provocando que se estremeciera y que se acalorase repentinamente.

"Pe-pero… ¿QUÉ HACES ITACHI?"

Itachi reaccionó separando sus labios y su cuerpo poco a poco, pero siempre agarrándolo de los hombros. Comenzó a empujarle contra el árbol. Sabía que su hermano menor no tenía fuerzas y podría volver a caer así que arrastrándole detenidamente, evitando hacerle daño, lo sentó en el suelo, de forma que pudiese descansar apoyando su espalda en el árbol. Sasuke cada vez estaba más confuso ¿qué pretendía con todo aquello? Además se encontraban en la misma situación de apenas unas horas, Sasuke sentado, derrotado e Itachi frente a él, hecho que no hacía más que crisparle los nervios. De lo que estaba seguro, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo ni pensar mucho en ello, era que cada vez que Itachi se acercaba y rozaba su piel notaba una sensación que le alteraba y llenaba.

Itachi quedó observándole. Observaba el contraste de su nívea piel con sus cabellos azabaches y esos ojos negros, que no dejaban de mostrar a un Sasuke confuso, atemorizado por lo que podría hacer su hermano. Un Sasuke falto de cariño.

"Sasuke, has crecido mucho, pero sigues teniendo los mismos ojos"

Volvió a sonreír tiernamente y acarició sus cabellos.

"I-Itachi… N-no sé qué pretendes pero no me gusta… ¿E-es que no entiendes que quiero matarte?"

"Claro que lo entiendo…"

Itachi acortó distancias notablemente, podía escuchar la respiración agitada de su hermano y este, por lo contrario, la pausada y cálida respiración del mayor. Volvió a besarle el cuello y bajó una manga de su camisa blanca hasta dejar descubierto el hombro. Se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que a su hermano le invadiese una sensación de leve alivio.

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto Sasuke?" Preguntó contundentemente, sin dejar de mirar aquel sello que no pintaba nada bien.

"…" No pudo contestar, en ese momento le invadía un cúmulo de sensaciones y pensamientos que le habían bloqueado.

"No importa… Sea lo que sea te liberaré de él pequeño…"

Acarició su lívido hombro y repitió la misma acción, dejando descubierto el otro. Itachi se deshizo de su capa de Akatsuki, pues le incomodaba bastante y después besó el hombro hasta llegar al cuello. Sasuke no pudo evitar agarrar la camiseta de Itachi al sentir el roce de sus labios. Siguió besando su clavícula hasta llegar al hoyuelo formada por ambas. El azabache no pudo evitar suspirar y rápidamente se arrepintió, en parte, de ello, pues su hermano se fijó ahora en su rostro. Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, agarrando su mandíbula y le besó la oreja dándole un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo.

"Sasuke…"

"I-Itachi, n-no…"

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que su hermano estaba mirándole y acercaba lentamente su rostro hasta que rozó sus labios. Itachi puso una mano sobre la cuerda morada que Sasuke utilizaba como cinturón, con la intención de desanudarla y apartar la hakama azul.

"Para… E-eso no Itachi…"

"De acuerdo, no quiero hacerte daño hermanito"

Volvió a los labios del pequeño para esta vez besarlos sin apenas dificultad, pues Sasuke se encontraba boquiabierto. Comenzó a sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba y aparecía un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago. Se agarró a Itachi por el cuello y este no dudó en corresponder a su abrazo aferrándose a su torso descubierto y atrayéndole hacía él.

"Condené mi vida por ti y lo volvería a hacer" Dijo Itachi, sin perder la suavidad en su tono.

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke apretó sus dedos contra la espalda de su hermano en un acto casi reflejo para evitar que le cayera una lágrima. Itachi empezó a separarse de él con cierta dificultad pues su camiseta seguía agarrada por Sasuke.

"Nos volveremos a ver pero, perdóname… No habrá próxima vez" Susurró Itachi mientras le daba un dulce beso de esquimal.


End file.
